hulkfandomcom-20200214-history
Death in the Family
Death in the Family is episode two of the live-action TV series The Incredible Hulk. In syndication, it is shown in two parts, but was originally aired on November 27, 1977, before the series began—as a two-hour movie entitled "The Return of The Incredible Hulk." Synopsis With the world believing that he was killed in the lab fire which also claimed the life of Elaina Marks, David goes on the run, in an effort to avoid reporter Jack McGee and the authorities. David hitch-hikes his way to his hometown of Everett. When David goes to pick some fruit to eat, he sees a young woman named Julie Griffith, using crutches and then falling down on her father’s grave. When she starts to walk back to the house she faints, so David picks her up and carries her there. Her stepmother sees this and guides David to her room, who puts her on her bed. When the boss of the camp, Denny, thinks David is interfering he sends David to do some chores outside the house. He later demands that David leave the facility immediately, and when Denny kicks him out of the house, David transforms into the Hulk, injures Denny and wanders off. An older man, named Michael, is cooking a chicken over an open fire. The Hulk smells the food and is drawn to it. The man is surprised to see the creature and wonders if it is the alcohol he is drinking. He gives the Hulk a chicken leg and he eats it whole. Michael gives him a drink and the creature spits it out into the fire, causing it to flame up, which makes the Hulk run away. Cast * Bill Bixby as David Banner * Jack Colvin as Jack McGee * Lou Ferrigno as The Hulk * Laurie Prange as Julie Griffith * Dorothy Tristan as Margaret Griffith * John McLiam as Michael * Mills Watson as Sheriff Dobson * William Daniels as Dr. John Bonifant * Gerald McRaney as Denny Kayle * Victor Mohica as Rafe * Robert Phillips as Phil * Ann Weldon as 1st Nurse * Linda Wiser as 2nd Nurse * Roger Aaron Brown as Lab Technician * Janet Adams as 3rd Nurse * Socorro Swan as Receptionist * Rita Gomez as Maid * Rick Garcia as The Cuban Highlights * The Hulk slugs it out with a bear * The Hulk drinks alcohol but doesn't like it * Hulk out 1: Pushed around by a bunch of ranch hands who want him to leave * Hulk out 2: Being hit over the head repeatedly with a metal object. * Hulk out 3: Being mauled by a bear - the first underwater Hulk out! * Hulk out 4: Getting caught in quicksand, which the bad guys and their dogs just crawl out of. Trivia The bear knocked the wig off of Lou Ferrigno's head, licked off his makeup, and caused a number of other production difficulties. This is the first of four appearances in the series for Gerald McRaney and the first of two for Laurie Prange. William Daniels, a guest in this episode, was the voice of KITT on the show Knight Rider. Category:The Incredible Hulk (1978) episodes